


Angel in hell

by chibinekochan



Series: Angel in Hell [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Reader-Insert, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: An angel in the Devildom? Well, this is nothing new.Together with exchange student veterans Simeon and Luke you get chosen to be an exchange student in the Devildom.Due to an accident, you end up sharing the dorm with 7 demon brothers.The local demons are all acting very strange around you.Is this because you are an angel or is there a hidden reason?
Series: Angel in Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

“Once again we welcome our exchange students for this year. There are some familiar faces but also some new additions. I hope together we can make them all feel right at home.” Diavolo smiles and points to the three angels.

Simeon stands next to you, wearing his usual smile.  
Luke seems a bit anxious but that’s also something that you are used to.

You still have mixed feelings about this. As much as this is an honor, it’s also a burden.

You let your eyes wander over to the group of demons. They all are members of the student council.

They look more normal than you expected. Yet their gaze feels like it’s burning you.

You feel compelled to take a step back.

“We are very honored to be chosen yet again to deepen our relationship with the Devildom.” Simeon gives polite words to everyone. You bow down to emphasize his point.

“Very well then, now where the formalities are over you are free to go.” Diavolo wears a broad smile. He seems very casual.  
A huge difference from the departing ceremony in heaven. There everyone is more polite and formal.

“Hold on my lord. I fear there was an issue with the room. You see the usual room was destroyed, due to some mishap. We could organize a two-bedroom but sadly the only other room that is currently available is in the house of Lamentation.” Barbatos breaks the news like it’s not a huge issue.

You wonder how he can be so casual.

“Wait, are you serious?” Belphie speaks up. Seemly irritated.  
“Yes, it can’t be helped since Satan destroyed the room. We have to take responsibility.” Lucifer states this matter of fact. Leaving no room for arguments.  
“Hey, it was Mammon’s’ fault. He made me angry!” Satan refuses to take the blame.  
“We talked about this already, it doesn’t matter. One of the Angels has to stay in the spare room.” Lucifer seems annoyed.  
“Does that really have to be? That room… was… I mean you know…it’s supposed to stay empty.” Beel looks uncertain. For a moment it seems like his gaze is wandering over to you.  
“I don’t wish to hear anything else about this topic.” Lucifer sounds angry.

With that, the discussion seems to be over.

“What are we going to do?” Luke looks uncertain at Simeon.  
You look at him too.

“I wouldn’t mind staying in the house of Lamentation.” Simeon is so casual about it that you feel inclined to agree but somehow it doesn’t feel right to you.  
“Maybe we should draw so it’s fairer?” You suggest. It only seems fair to you at the moment, at least.  
“Sure, if you want that. What do you say to this Luke?” Simeon turns to the slightly pale looking Luke.  
“I’d rather not stay all alone with these demons.” Luke sounds nervous.  
“I thought you were used to Demons by now Luke?” You know that he participated several times in the exchange program. Maybe demons are very scary after all?  
“Well, for the most part, but they are… umm, quite a handful.” Luke gestures towards the group of demons in the room.

They don’t seem particularly scary but looks can deceive.

“I won’t force you to participate Luke. So you want to flip a coin or should I just stay with the demons?” Simeon is always looking out for you. You really appreciate it but he can be a bit overprotective at times.  
You want to be a responsible angel.  
“Let’s flip a coin.” You say, a bit more eager than anticipated.

Simeon chuckles. “Alright. Wings or halo?”  
“Wings.” You respond quickly.  
He nods and flips the coin into the air.  
It lands on the back of Simeon’s hand.

Wings.

“That means the room is yours. Are you really alright with this?” Simeon seems troubled.  
“Yes, of course. I mean if they are mean to me I can always come to your room right?” To be honest you aren’t sure but you intend to keep your word.  
“Of course, you can always count on us. .” Simeon assures you with a smile.  
This makes you feel a little better.  
“Don’t worry I will tell them off if they treat you badly.” Luke proclaims, in a rare moment of courage.  
You smile softly at both of them.

“So have you decided on what to do?” Diavolo has waited until you are all done talking.  
“Yes, they will stay in the house of Lamentation.” Simeon puts a hand on your shoulder. It feels like he wants to support you.  
You slightly gulp when the demons turn to you and stare in disbelief.  
“Are you serious about this?” Belphie shakes his head.  
“Come on! What the hell are you thinking? Lucifer make them stop!” Mammon desperately pleads with Lucifer.  
Lucifer’s expression is hard to read.

“Sorry everyone but we decided with a coin toss and that was the outcome.” Simeon sounds guilty and you really wonder why they seem so upset about this.  
“Did I do something to upset them?” You whisper to Simeon.  
“No, that’s not it at all.” Simeon wants to explain it better but he lacks the right words.  
“I guess it can’t be helped.” Lucifer sounds done with this whole discussion.

The demons all seem very uneasy.

“Would it be better if I sleep on the floor in your room?” You ask Simeon. You don’t want these demons to be upset at you.

“That won’t be necessary. Just ignore them. You all shut up and move their belongings into their rooms.” Lucifer seems very tired right now.

You hear some of them mumble something.

This will be very difficult but you were chosen for this exchange program and you won’t let Simeon or Luke down.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mammon you will show them the room.” Lucifer moved over to Diavolo. 

Mammon looks very surprised. “Wait why me? Come on don’t do this to me!” He sounds very upset. 

“Don’t waste my time and just do it.” Lucifer just brushes Mammon off. 

“Let Satan do it, it was his fault after all.” Mammon isn’t done complaining. 

“Hey, why do you drag me into this?” Satan glares at Mammon. 

You watch the scene and feel pretty uncomfortable. The demons must hate angels. “It’s alright just give me a map or something. I don’t want to inconvenience any of you.” You don’t want them to hate you. 

“No, it’s alright. I will lead you to your room.” Satan looks a bit guilty. 

“Well, that’s settled then.” Lucifer just seems glad that the discussion is over. 

You feel a bit better after hearing this.

“Alright, then we should grab some of the luggage and then go to our rooms, and don’t forget to give me your new numbers later.” Simeon reminds you and Luke. You had almost forgotten about the new phone that you received.

You follow after Simeon, with Satan and Mammon in toe. They walk a bit behind you like they keep a distance from you on purpose. 

You grab your most essential luggage, knowing that the rest will be delivered later.

You start to pull your suitcase when Mammon steps in front of you. 

“I can take that for you… If it’s too heavy for you…” Mammon tries to be nice. 

You appreciate the effort. “ Thank you… Umm Mammon was your name right?” You give him a polite smile. 

“Y-yeah that’s right.” Mammon stutters for a moment and is unable to look at your face. For a moment it seemed like he is in pain. 

“We should go. I have dinner duty tonight. So we should hurry up.” Satan seems to bring Mammon out of his daze. 

You wonder what that was about. Maybe he was insulted that you weren’t sure about his name? 

“You take turns with dinners, right? Simeon told me about that. I can cook too so it won’t be an issue for me. I might need some demon recipes though.” You try to lighten the mood a little bit, at least. 

“I have some cookbooks you can borrow some and I can help you… I

I mean if you want to.” Satan offers with such kindness, you wonder why he seemed so defensive earlier. 

“That would be very nice of you.” You smile at him. You truly feel grateful to be included like this. Maybe they are not bad after all? 

“Don’t worry about it. I mean it’s not like we…” Satan stops himself, a shadow crosses his face. “I mean we aren’t as bad as you might think.” Satan glosses over this.

You wonder what he tried to tell you. 

“Yeah, I’m sure we will get along just fine. Not just us both, I want to become friends with you all, if possible.” You say this mainly to encourage yourself. 

You can see Mammon almost jump in the corner of your eye. He doesn’t add anything to the conversation. 

“Here we are, this is… your room.” Mammon stops in front of the door. His voice is unusually quiet.

He has a sad expression while his hand stops just over the door knop. Then he takes a breath and opens the door.

Inside you can see Beelzebub. With a stack of boxes. 

You are confused but don’t say anything.

“What are you doing?” Satan seems to be just as confused as you are. 

“I just wanted to move….you know their belongings out of the room…” Beel seems to fight with something. 

“Come on, we talked about this. This isn’t supposed to be a museum.” Mammon sounds frustrated. 

“I know… I, I just can’t bear the thought that even this will get destroyed… we only have this much left.” Beel looks towards the boxes. The atmosphere gets heavy again. 

Your eyes wander between the boys. They all seem to be in so much pain. 

“I don’t know what is going on but… If I shouldn’t be here then I won’t stay. I won’t tell Lucifer.” You feel bad for them. Seeing them like this breaks your heart. 

“No, don’t do that! I mean I will just put these in storage.” Beel shoots the idea down with almost harshly sounding words. 

“Yeah don’t feel bad. It’s not your fault.” Satan looks at you, with a kind expression. 

“Yeah, it’s your fault…” Beel glares at Satan for a moment. “I will go and bring these away now.” Beel grabs the whole stack of boxes and carries them like they are nothing.

It’s pretty impressive to you. 

Satan’s expression has clouded over. “I’m sorry… It’s just very hard on him." 

"It’s alright. I won’t pry but I guess this room. It is somehow very important to you all. I promise to take good care of it.” You honestly don’t want them to feel any worse than they already do. 

“I know you will.” Satan smiles gently. For a moment it seems like he is about to pat your head but drops his hand. 

“Well duh…I mean you are an angel and all ummmmm…I think we should go now and let you unpack…” Mammon seems to be uneasy.

“Thank you both for showing me the room.” You gracefully bow to them.

“No problem. Oh, and if you need anything you can call me anytime.” Satan smiles lightly.

“Same here…I mean as long as it’s not like 3 am or something…unless you are in trouble. Just call me, okay?” Mammon seems unsure of how to word things the right way. 

“Sure, I will call you if I need help. If you need anything you can call me too.” You want to be kind to Mammon too. It only seems right. 

“If you offer him that, he will never stop calling you.” Satan chuckles lightly. 

“Hey, don’t act like I’m unreliable! You know I’m not right?!” Mammon seems offended and looks at you like he expects you to agree. You look confused to Mammon. 

“Ah right, you don’t know that…” Mammon sighs. Satan pats him on his shoulder. 

“We will go now and let you unpack. Just call if you need someone to lead you to the dining.” Satan kindly offers you and you nod. 

“Thank you both.” You give them both a kind smile and they seem a bit uneasy.

Then they leave your room and you start unpacking. 

Demons sure are strange.

You are done unpacking and feel rather hungry. You decide to find the kitchen by yourself. 

You wander around for a while but don’t have any luck. 

Then you realize that you don’t even know where you are. 

You need a map.

Lost as you are, you find yourself in front of a dorm room. So you hope, pray and knock. 

“Password.” You can hear the muffled voice of Levi inside. 

“Sorry, I don’t know the password. I just need some help.” You hope that he will just help you. 

“You should know the password… Oh-Oh, wait no YOU don’t know it… This is such a bad idea.” Inside his room, Levi seems to argue with himself. 

You hear the door open and Levi standing behind the door. He doesn’t even look at you. 

“Thank you for opening the door. I fear that I got lost.” You feel very sorry for bothering Levi. 

“How could you get lost? Oh, wait… Well, where do you need to go?” Levi seems to be rather unwilling to help you.

“I need to find my room and the kitchen…” You admit a bit shyly. 

“Hold on, I will just draw you a map.” Levi leaves you standing. He seems pretty cold towards you. 

You can take a peek into his room, it’s filled to the brim with strange stuff. You have seen similar things somewhere before. 

Your eyes then find a big map on the wall.“Oh, that’s the world map from tsl.” You are pleasantly surprised to see it.

Levi turns to you, and suddenly his face lights up. “Do you still remember tsl? It’s hard to forget. I mean I still watch it all the time. I have some new super limited Henry merch.” Levi seems suddenly very excited. 

“Tsl is very popular in heaven. So Henry is your favorite character?” You think it’s a good thing that you have found some common ground. 

“Yeah of course! I mean that will never change. Do you still remember Henry in that one scene between him and the 2nd lord, that was so amazing? I still get cold chills just by thinking about it.” Levi seems to vividly remember the whole thing. 

“Sorry, I have only read the books so far I’m sure it’s very amazing.” You almost feel bad telling Levi that. 

“We already… I-I mean we-we could watch it again. I mean for the first time ever. Ahhh I’m so bad at this just ignore all of this.” Levi seems flustered all of a sudden. 

You don’t understand why he behaves like this. “I would like to watch the tsl anime with you.” You feel like it will be a very interesting experience. 

“You would? Oh wow… You-You are still… I-I m-mean you are so nice… don’t mind me I talk nonsense all the time.” Levi almost seems to sweat. 

Maybe he just has issues talking to people or angels? You don’t mind either way.

“I look forward to it.” You give him a polite smile. 

Levi let’s out some incoherent silebels. 

He then takes a deep breath. “Same here…umm here’s the map…I would go with you but that it just wouldn’t fit in my schedule? Yeah, that sounds about right…I mean I’m a very busy demon.” Levi’s eyes shift like crazy around the room.

“Thank you for taking the time to help me.” You are grateful regardless of Levi’s strange behavior. 

Levi laughs a bit awkwardly and you leave his room.

With the map in hand, you make your way into the kitchen.

You hear some strange noises from inside of the kitchen. It sounds like someone making a huge ruckus.

Carefully you peek into the room.

You see Beel ransacking the fridge. It looks like a disaster zone. 

You wonder if you should just leave. He looks rather busy after all.

Then your stomach starts to rumble. Talk about bad timing.

Beel turns to you. If you expect him to be mad or something, you are proven wrong.

He looks way kinder than before.

“Oh hey there. I’m sorry about earlier…I was pretty mean, right? Here umm a cookie…I haven’t eaten it yet so Ummm you can have it.” Beel seems to be very sorry and he holds the cookie out for you. 

You think it’s a sweet gesture, take it. 

“It’s alright. We all have bad days. I will not hold it against you.” You don’t know why Beel was so upset. He seems completely different now. 

“You are very nice.” Beel gives you a genuine smile, it makes you smile back at him. 

Then your stomach rumbles again. 

“You should eat that before you faint. Wait, that’s something that only happens to me. Well, regardless you should eat.” Beel seems concerned. 

You do just that. “It tastes really good.” You are a bit surprised. This is the first demon food that you ever had. 

“Yeah I know how…they are very tasty.” It seems like Beel wanted to say something else but then corrects himself.

You nod a bit confused and finish the cookie. “Do you need some help cleaning this up?” You don’t know what caused this mess, even when it seems likely that it was Beel. 

“Thanks for the offer but I

I should clean this myself. It’s my mess after all.” Beel declines but his voice are softer than before. 

“I will gladly help you Beel and together it will go faster anyway.” You insist on it.

Beel nods, a little bit troubled, and then lets you help him clean up. He does most of the work though.

Then you head back to your room for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passes and it’s finally dinner time. 

Satan sends you a message to remind you. 

You make your way to the dining room without much of an issue, thanks to Levi’s map.

Some of the brothers are already sitting at the table. They just seem to wait for the rest to arrive.

“Ah there you are, you can come and sit next to me.” Asmo waves you over. 

“Asmo they are supposed to sit over there.” Satan shakes his head and points to a different chair. 

“You are such a killjoy. Don’t listen to him and sit next to me.” Asmo pats the chair next to him. 

You feel a bit confused but feel like it’s best to listen to Satan. “I think I should sit where I’m supposed to sit." 

"You are so stiff, being an angel and all.” Asmo giggles lightly. “You should loosen up a little, right Satan?” Asmo looks at Satan. 

Satan just shakes his head. “You shouldn’t tease them like that. Remember what Lucifer told us.” Satan sighs lightly.

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry I remember. These rules don’t mean that I can’t have fun though. I mean as long as they consent everything is fine. Isn’t that right?" 

Asmo looks at you like he is expecting something. 

You tilt your head slightly confused. "Consent to what exactly?”

“I can show you later in my room if you want.” Asmo winks at you. 

“Don’t listen to him. He only wants to play around.” Satan shakes his head. 

You kind of understand now what Asmo is playing at and you blush slightly. 

“Now that is a good reaction right there.” Asmo seems delighted. You probably shouldn’t indulge him too much. 

Slowly the rest of the demon Brothers arrive and you have only very little conversations during this time. Everyone seems rather stiff. 

The meal tastes very good at least so you have no complaints there. 

After the meal is over everyone just quietly leaves the room. 

Asmo seems to stay behind to clean the table. 

“Do you want to help me or are you just mesmerized by my beauty?” Asmo smiles casually at you. 

“I want to help unless you mind that?” You feel like helping him out. 

“No, of course not. Help yourself but you know if you are being this nice everyone will soon swamp you with their responsibilities. You should watch out for yourself too you know.” Asmo seems a bit concerned. 

“I know that but don’t worry. I will only do as much as I can do and I want to get to know everyone better. So this is a great opportunity for me.” You smile and start cleaning the table. 

“Have I piqued your interest? I can’t fault you for that. You can ask me whatever you want.” Asmo gives you a sweet smile. 

“I can’t really think of anything right now… Hmmm oh, I know Simeon told me that you all have a demon form I kinda want to see that. I know it’s a bit silly but I’m curious.” You can’t deny that you want to see it. 

“I see. Well, I don’t mind showing you but usually, we only turn when we are very angry. You will probably see Satan sooner or later. Actually I’m kinda curious about your wings. I wonder how they look.” Asmo grins at you. 

“Sorry but I’m not supposed to show them off. You were an angel so you know that already right?” You shake your head in disbelief. 

Asmo shrugs. “I know but I also know ways that can make your wings come out naturally.” Asmo smiles in a seductive way. 

“You are teasing me again.” You narrow your eyes. 

“Awww no reason to be upset. I was only joking unless you are open for some experimentation. What do you say?” Asmos’ expression changes, he looks you deep into your eyes. 

“I’m not interested. I barely even know you.” You shake your head. This is only your first day and a demon is already trying to seduce you. 

“Not working hm? Ah well, I should’ve known. Didn’t work the first time either. Too bad.” Asmo giggles lightly and turns back to cleaning.

You have no idea what he is getting at and just go back to help him. 

Then your phone rings.

You see it’s Simeon.

“I should take this and see you later Asmo.” You smile and see Asmo wave at you. 

You take the call. “Hello Simeon, Is everything alright?" 

"I should ask you that. Is everything going okay so far?” Simeon sounds concerned. 

“I have fewer issues than expected but demons are more strange than expected but also nicer than expected.” You aren’t sure how to word your feelings. 

“I see that it is good to hear. Don’t forget that I’m right here.” You can hear Luke in the background. “We are here to support you. I haven’t forgotten about you Luke. Luke also asks if you need anything to eat.” Simeon seems to have issues keeping Luke calm, which you can still hear in the background. 

This makes you smile. “You both are the best but I’m doing fine and the food is pretty good so far." 

"That’s a relief. I mean I kinda figured that you would be fine but still call me anytime. Of course, you can call Luke anytime too. Just don’t forget that we are here to support you no matter what.” Simeon repeats his previous statement.

His concern is heartwarming.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I will be just fine but I will call if I have any issues or if I just want to hang out and you can do the same. That goes for Luke too, of course.” You smile, imagining the expression that Simeon has while fending Luke off. 

“That’s good to hear. We will soon drop by but first, you should rest and get used to everything. We will see you tomorrow and sleep well.” Simeon sounds very relieved. We were worried after all. 

“I’m looking forward to that and good night Simeon and say good night to Luke for me too.” You smile and then both of you hang up.

With a smile on your face, you head back to your room. 

The time here will be very entertaining.

The first night in the devildom is rather peaceful but it’s still hard to sleep for you, since you are pretty excited. 

You get up early enough to check the local social media and unpack some more items. 

Then you want to head to breakfast. 

Just before that, you hear a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” You shout. 

You hear the door opening and you see Mammon. “Good morning. I’m just heading to breakfast and I thought you might get lost or something so umm yeah I’m just here because of that.” Mammon looks at you, a bit sheepish. 

“Good morning Mammon, This is very nice of you. I’ll gladly go with you to get breakfast.” You smile kindly at him. 

He flushes a bit. “No problem. I mean someone has to take care of you.” Mammon looks away, seemingly nervous. 

“That is very nice of you. You are a good person.” You are a bit surprised but you are here to learn about demons so it’s good to know that they aren’t all that bad. 

“Wow, I never thought that I would hear that again. Well anyway, let’s go.” Mammon shifts around a bit nervous. 

Together with him you head to the dining room and grab yourself some breakfast. You wonder who made it today. It’s not as good as Satan’s cooking but definitely good.

“How is it?” Mammon asks you in a hushed voice. 

“It’s good. Who made it today?” You feel like you should at least thank the person. 

“Oh, that was me!” Mammon proclaims proudly.

“Showing off so early in the morning hm?” Asmo chimes in from the side. 

“Quiet you!” Mammon frowns. 

“It’s very good thank you for your hard work Mammon.” You smile at him. 

“No problem. I mean it’s not like I made extra sure that you would like it or anything.” Mammon boasts about his success. 

“Even when that is exactly what you did.” Asmo giggles. 

“You just shut up! Don’t listen to him.” Mammon seems oddly frustrated. 

“If that is true I would be grateful.” You try to calm Mammon down and it would honestly mean a lot to you. 

“I can’t really argue when you look at me like this.” Mammon seems to pout a little part to put in, but you aren’t sure why. 

“Aren’t you lucky getting praised like this? Haha, will you wag your tail next?” Asmo teases Mammon. 

“Shut up seriously!” Mammon gets very irritated now. 

Asmo continues to giggle. 

“KEEP IT DOWN!” Lucifer just came to the room and yells. 

Both demons shut up right away.

“It’s unbelievable how you can fight at this time of the day? You should eat and head to classes. By the way, I was looking for you. So when you are done could you come to me?” Lucifer scolds everyone and then turns to you. 

“Sure, I can do that.” You don’t know what Lucifer wants but it must be something serious.

You finish your meal and then follow Lucifer. 

He waits just out of earshot of everyone else. “First of all, I hope that my brothers aren’t giving you any trouble. If they do feel free to report it to me. I will take care of it.” Lucifer seems to expect them to give you some sort of trouble. 

“So far they are being very nice but I will keep that in mind.” At least you have no issues with them. 

“Now to the main reason why I wanted to talk to you. We have just gotten all of the school books. They will be delivered to you later. Which brings me to the issue. You will need to share books for the rest of the day. I checked today’s classes and you share most classes with Belphie today. I have already talked to him about this. I hope this will work out if he gives you any issues come to me right away.” Lucifer explains the whole situation to you with a hard to read expression. 

“I see I’m sure that it will be fine. Thank you for the heads up.” You give Lucifer a polite smile.

“I can only hope so.” Lucifer then checks the time. “We should get going soon. I will bring you to class today but sadly I have a meeting with Diavolo.” Lucifer sighs. He seems to feel bad about this somehow. 

“Hey Mammon, can you bring them to class today? I don’t want any complaints about this.” Lucifer yells into the dining room. 

Mammon looks up, a bit surprised. “Ah sure. I will do it but you should give me a higher allowance?" 

"No.” Lucifer bluntly refuses.

“Darn it! Ah well. I will pick you up from your room once I’m done here.” Mammon doesn’t seem too upset. 

“I hope that you will have a nice day and don’t cause trouble Mammon.” Lucifer gives you a small smile. 

“Why am I getting singled out?” Mammon huffs.

Lucifer doesn’t reply to Mammon. 

“Have a nice day then Lucifer.” You aren’t sure if you should defend Mammon so you just decide to be polite. 

“Same to you.” Lucifer smiles politely and walks away, while not even glancing at Mammon. 

“How can he just ignore me like that,” Mammon grumbles quietly. 

This comment isn’t really meant for you but you still want to cheer Mammon up. “Don’t worry about him. I’m sure he is just busy.I will be waiting for you, see you later.”

You give Mammon a soft smile. 

“Huh, yeah whatever… See you.” Mammon smiles at you. 

You go to your room and prepare what you need before meeting back up with Mammon.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey there, umm are you ready to go?” Mammon doesn’t seem to have any school supplies with him but you don’t want to be rude.

“Sure, lead the way.” You smile at him. 

Together you head to class. You are glad that someone brings you.

Then Mammon stops in front of a classroom. “This is it. This is Belphie. I bet Lucifer dragged him here himself.” Mammon laughs, pointing at the sleeping Belphie. 

“Alright, thank you for bringing me Mammon.” You bow to him. 

“Don’t sweat it. I will bring you back but I’ve got work to do. Too damn bad.” Mammon sighs. 

“What kind of work are you doing?” You are kind of curious. 

“Why are you…? Oh right… I’m a model. I should bring a magazine to you later then I can show you how cool I am.” Mammon laughs, seemingly pumped up. 

“I would like to see that.” You smile, happy to have discovered something interesting. 

“Alright then, I will be off now. Hey Belphie, wake up and explain the classes.” Mammon shouts in Belphie. 

Who growans in response.

“It’s so annoying, keep it down. I’m sleeping here.” Belphie doesn’t move. He isn’t fazed at all. 

“Don’t forget what Lucifer told you. You better not mess this up, Belphie. I will see you later.” Mammon sighs and smiles at you. 

“Sure, see you later.” You look after him running off. 

“Ah well, come here. Sit next to me. Lucky for you Beel has a game today.” Belphie waves you over, with minimal movement. 

“Alright. Beel is your twin right?” You remember what Simeon told you. 

“Yeah, he is. Usually, he sits next to me. You would… I mean you can sit over there starting tomorrow.” Belphie points to the seat at the next table over, the seat next right next to Beels. 

“I see that’s nice of you.” You give him a light smile. 

“Sure…you should also take notes for me. I just can’t stay awake all day in class you know.” Belphie shoves his book over to you.

You sit down next to him.

“You should do your own work but since I borrowed the books from you today I will help you out.” You think he is being a bit unfair but you can’t complain too much. 

“You’re always a good person aren’t you? No surprise that you became an angel.” Belphie sighs, sounding strangely angry. 

You feel kinda hurt by his comment. 

“Only good people become angels but just for your information it’s incredibly rude to tell angels that they were human before." 

"Did I hit a sore spot there? I guess that’s something they would teach. That humans are something to be ashamed of? Pretty ironic, seeing as some of their best were human before.” Belphie seems just as hurt as you are. 

“Do you know a human like that?” You find it a bit difficult to believe. 

“I don’t know what crap they teach you in holy university but yes I knew a great human. Someone truly deserving to become an angel but to be honest they should’ve become a demon instead.” Belphie seems so hurt. It stings you. 

You aren’t sure what to say to him.“ I’m sorry Belphie…” You know what you just said was rude and honestly, you don’t want to see him hurt. 

“I know you didn’t mean anything by it. It’s not your fault that you got your head full of this angel bs.” Belphie sighs.

“You’ve been an angel but yet you say such bad things about them.” You shake your head. 

“I don’t fault you for this but I know how screwed up they are from personal experience.” Belphie seems to be having a hard time meeting your eyes. 

You aren’t sure what to say about this. You have been told about how they started a war and then were banned from the heavens. It’s probably a bad idea to go deeper into this.

“I guess we can’t be on the same page on this issue.” You feel a bit bad but it can’t be helped. He is a demon in the end so it makes sense that you have some fundamental differences.

“If you knew their true face you would agree with me but you are right. Let’s just talk about nicer things from now on.” Belphie desperately wants to change the topic. It seems like he regrets even bringing it up. 

“That’s alright with me.” You nod to strengthen your agreement. 

“So what kind of pillows do you prefer? You know I personally prefer them soft and fluffy.” Belphie seems to just change to the first topic that crosses his mind. 

“I like them soft and umm square-shaped?” You aren’t sure what Belphie really expects you to say. 

“How do you feel about round pillows?” Belphie seems pleased enough with your answer. 

“They are good to rest my arm on but they aren’t good for sleeping.” You honestly have no clue where this conversation is going but at least it’s pleasant.

Then the teacher enters the room and you and Belphie quiet down. 

Lunch Break is approaching. Accompanied by your stomach noises. 

This apparently woke Belphie up again. After you tried and failed to quietly keep him awake the entire class.

“Is it time to eat?” Belphie asks you, in a sleepy tone. 

“Yeah.” You nod and feel slightly embarrassed about your stomach. 

“Great, I’m getting hungry just by sitting next to you.” Belphie chuckles. 

You flush pink. “You heard it didn’t you?" 

"Haha yeah, it’s kinda hard to overhear.” He smiles and stretches. “Come let’s go! If we are lucky they still have your favorite.” Belphie slowly stands up. 

“My favorite? How would you know that?” You tilt your head in confusion. 

“Oh, I meant I’m sure that you will love it. Sorry, still waking up.” Belphie waves you off and yawns as if to prove his point.

“Hmm alright then.” His statement confuses you but you let it slide.

Together you head to the dining hall. 

Belphie chooses something and points the meal out that he is sure you will love. You are still kinda confused but take it anyway. 

Together you walk to a table. You spot Satan and Levi already sitting there and eating, without saying a word.

“Hey, you two.” You greet them and sit down. Across from Satan, right between Levi and Belphie. 

“Hey, how is your first day of school going so far?” Satan asks. 

“Pretty good so far.” You have no real complaints. 

“If you need someone to tutor you. Please don’t hesitate to ask me.” Satan offers you in a friendly manner. 

“That’s very nice of you Satan.” You smile at him. 

“You have become such a suck-up.” Belphie sighs. 

“Shut up. Nobody cares what you have to add, just being nice.” Satan glares at Belphie.

You feel like the atmosphere just got ten degrees colder. 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Belphie glares back at Satan. 

“Please don’t fight guys. Lucifer will only get mad and he is already on the edge.” Levi meekly tries to calm them down. 

Both demons sigh and pick at their food. 

You feel sweat on your back and just start to eat. “This is really good.” It’s pretty surprising.

“Well duh, it’s your favorite after all.” Levi giggles. 

You look confused at him. He is the 2nd one to mention that. 

“Don’t mind him, this meal is just popular among angels. Isn’t that right Satan?” Belphie shoots daggers at Satan. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Satan glares back. 

“Ah yeah… t-that’s right…s-sorry I’m being dumb again d-d-don’t mind me, nothing to see here.” Levi wildly flails his arms around. 

“I see, but you guys really say some strange stuff sometimes.” You can’t help but feel a bit suspicious. 

“That’s because we are bad demons and if you don’t watch out we are going to gobble you right up.” Belphie is obviously being sarcastic, at least you hope he is. 

“Don’t be weird, Belphie. We would never eat you! ” Satan is very stern when he says that.

“Yeah, that would just be wrong. You just got ba - I mean you only arrived. It’s not like you have ever been here…” Levi starts to stumble over his own words again. Only to get interrupted by Satan and Belphie. 

“SHUT UP LEVI!” Both of them yell at the same time.

Levi immediately pipes up. At least the two have something they agree on? 

“It would be very bad if you would eat me.” You aren’t sure what else to add. 

“Well in that case just stay away from me.” Belphie seems awfully cold to you.

Maybe he hates angels after all? 

It hurts quite a bit. 

Satan shakes his head and Levi keeps on picking at his food until he suddenly stands up and runs off. 

You are confused about why he just ran off and look confused at Satan. “Don’t mind Levi, he is antisocial.” Satan then focuses back on his own meal. 

The rest of the lunch is rather awkward.

You just finish your meal and then trot back to class.

There you are surprised to find Beel. “Ah Beel, is your game already over?”

“Yeah, the other team just went home crying. I was being nice but then I got hungry and just made a good 1000 points. So they ran away.” Beel shrugs as if this was nothing.

“Wow, that’s very impressive.” You can’t imagine it to be honest.

“Haha, it was nothing really.” Beel is sheepishly laughing.

“Well, now where Beel is back you can share books with him,” Belphie states coldly and sits down.

“I don’t mind but did something happen between you two?” Beel seems confused.

“Nothing happened. I just don’t want them closer than they have to be.” Belphie speaks curtly and barely even looks at you.

“Belphie don’t be mean. They have done nothing to deserve this.” Beel sighs, his expression is complicated.

“I don’t mind sitting over here instead.” You don’t want the situation to get even worse. You quietly get to your place right next to Beel.

“We will talk later about this Belphie but don’t be mean.” Beel sounds very serious.

It’s nice that Beel stands up for you, even when you don’t fully understand Belphies’ issue. You only know that it really hurts.

Belphie sighs and lays on his desk, ending the discussion.

Beel shakes his head. “I apologize … he has been through a lot. He doesn’t mean it. Just give him some time. We all just need to get used to this.” Beel breathes heavily but his apology seems genuine.

“It’s alright. I’m an angel it must be very strange for you all to live with me and then the room I’m staying in…it’s also somehow hard for you…We all get used to this eventually. At least I hope we will.” You aren’t sure what to say or what to feel right now. You certainly will try at least.

“It’s just that you…it’s not because of the room or that you are an angel…it’s just you know hard…” Beel has a grim expression on his face. 

“I don’t understand but I will do my best I promise.” You are sure that you can solve this somehow.

“And that is exactly how we even ended up in this situation…” Belphie grumbles.

“Belphie!” Beel glares at Belphie. 

Belphie just looks away and places his head on his arms, hiding his face on his desk.

“Please don’t mind him, just give him some space.” Beels face twists, he must hide a lot of pain.

“It’s alright we have a lot of time ahead of us to get to know each other better.” You give Beel a light smile. There are no bridges that are built in one day.

Beel nods a little and the class starts again.

Whatever happened surely created a big impact on all of them.

You try not to mind it and move forward but it still weighs on your heart and mind.

You try to just focus on the classes for the rest of the day and then quietly head home with the twins.

Somehow today’s events still pester your mind so you decide to pay Simeon and Luke a visit.

You give them a quick heads up, luckily they are free.

Simeon picks you up at the entrance of their dorm. The damage that has been taken is still very visible. You wonder what made Satan this angry? 

“Welcome, let’s go to our room. So we can talk in private. Luke made sweets. He is very excited to see you. Even when it’s only been a day.” Simeon giggles.

You smile, imagining the excited Luke running around, making sweets. “Thank you, Simeon. I hope that I don’t bug you.”

“Nonsense. You are always welcome. Our room might as well be your room.” Simeon smiles gently.

“You are always being so nice to me Simeon. I wonder how I deserve such an honor.” You never found a reason for his niceness. He is truly an angel in every sense of the word.

“Don’t think about it too much. Just know that you certainly deserve it and don’t forget that you are basically my cute little student.” He giggles lightly.

You remember how much he taught you and nod. “I just hope that I can live up to such high praise.” 

“There is no need for that, keep being you and here we are.” Simeon stops in front of a room. 

You can see two names on the door. Luke and Simeon.

Simeon opens the door. You can tell that they already decorated it to their liking. Then you see Luke, who is practically beaming at you. You smile kindly at him.

“Come on in.” Luke welcomes you with a big smile and you step inside.

Simeon closes the door behind you and joins you and Luke on the table. It seems that they have already prepared for you since the table is filled with sweet treats and you can see a pot of tea.

The sight alone makes you smile.

You get served a cup of tea and have a sip of it. It fills you with pleasant warmth.

“This is so good. Is this tea from the Demon Realm?” You’ve never tasted anything like it before. 

“That is right. Barbatos taught me how to make it.” Luke is rightfully proud. 

“It’s great you’re getting along with demons. I’m a bit envious.” You smile and cast your eyes into your cup. Giving a small sigh. 

“I don’t get along with all of the demons!” Luke seems slightly offended. 

Simeon gives him a slightly delighted giggle. 

“Just take it as a compliment Luke, and you’ll surely be able to connect with the brothers soon enough. This isn’t a race, just get to know them and find common ground.” Simeon provides you with his advice, in his usual kind manner. 

“I know. I don’t plan to let this get me down but today I kinda butt heads with one of them and now I wonder what I can do to fix this.” Making another small sigh, recalling Belphies’ cold remarks. 

“Did you have an argument with one of them? Who was it?” Simeon seems mildly surprised. 

“It was Belphie. It was mainly my fault. I think I said some hurtful things.” You still feel guilty about it. 

“You can only make an honest apology and hope that you two can make up. You should reflect on what exactly hurt him or made him lash out. I don’t think that everything is lost between you two. I’m sure you can move past this with some effort.” Simeon smiles kindly. 

His words give you much to think about. 

“You are right. Thank you, Simeon. I will think about this. I surely will find an opportunity to have a proper conversation with Belphie.” You won’t give up that much, that’s for sure. 

“Don’t feel bad! I’m sure it was Belphies’ fault anyway.” Luke tries to cheer you up.

“I know you mean well but I was definitely insensitive.” You give Luke a sad smile. 

“It’s alright. Don’t beat yourself up. I just want to apologize and try to move on. We all make mistakes.” Simeon pats your shoulder, as a sign of support. 

You nod. “You are right. I will apologize to him after dinner. He is bound to show up for that.” You motivate yourself. 

“That sounds like a great plan. Let me know how it goes.” Simeon smiles in an encouraging way. 

“I’m sure it will work out just fine but now let’s have some cake.” Luke smiles and you nod.

The desserts really do look great and some sugar sounds great right now. 

You indulge in a few sweet treats, under the eyes of the beaming Luke and the smiling Simeon. 

It’s a very enjoyable time.

You return to your room and finish your homework and read a little bit before dinner time. 

Sadly, Belphie is nowhere to be found at dinner time. It’s pretty disappointing. 

You decide to talk to Beel instead. 

“Do you know where Belphie is?" 

"He is asleep in our room. I think he feels kinda bad today.” Beel replies in a friendly manner. 

“Oh, I see. Is it because of me?” You feel a pang of guilt. 

“Oh no, I don’t think it’s because of you… It’s just been a lot for him.” Beel doesn’t meet your eyes. 

You wonder if he is lying or just trying to protect everyone’s feelings. 

“I see… do you think that there is anything I can do for him?” You don’t want to push too much but still show that you care. 

“You are very nice but I think that he just needs space. I think he is feeling guilty too.” Beel looks at you like he is begging you to understand. 

“Okay, I’ll gladly give him space… Could you just tell him to get better from me?” You understand that Belphie needs time to get used to you being here but you want to make sure that Belphie knows that you aren’t mad at him or anything. 

“Sure, I will let him know and just talk to him tomorrow. Until then he will be better again.” Beel smiles and nods.

“Thank you, Beel. Oh, I have some treats from Luke can you give one to Belphie? You can have the rest.” You hand Beel a small bag with a few treats. 

Maybe these will help to smooth things over? 

Beel beams at the sweets. “It will be hard but… I will give Belphie at least one.” Beel looks like he is already struggling to hold back. 

“I appreciate it, Beel.” You smile at him.

Then you head to the library, for some studying. 

There is so much you still have to learn. Especially now with your new school books. 

You arrive in the library and find Satan sitting there, with a stack of books in front of him. 

Since you don’t want to bother him you quietly head over to the shelves. 

“Good evening. Do you need anything specific? I have most of the layout here memorized.” Satan looks up and has a small smile on his face. 

“Good evening Satan. Sorry I didn’t mean to bother you. I just want to read up on some of the demon history and maybe some other things. I read the ones we have in heaven of course but I want to read them from the demons point of view as well.” You politely smile. 

Satan lays his book on the table and gets up.“ Give me a moment.” He heads over to some shelves. 

You watch him a bit stunned, as Satan quickly scans the shelves and then takes a thick book off the shelf. 

“This should be the best book to start. It’s a comprehensive guide to the history of the Devildom. It’s very helpful to gain a good understanding of the basics.” Satan proceeds to carry the heavy book to the table. 

“That is very nice of you Satan.” You smile kindly at him. It’s a bit unexpected for you that he would go out of his way for you. Especially since he was so strange earlier. 

“Just see it as my way of apologizing. I know lunch was a bit awkward. I mean it was mainly my brother’s fault but I know that I wasn’t too nice either.” Satan seems to be very troubled somehow. 

“In that case, I gladly accept the apology, but I think it was my fault that Belphie was in a bad mood. I hurt him more than I initially thought.” You sigh. You really need to be more careful with your words. 

“Don’t let that bother you. He is always like this. He will eventually get back to being normal. Belphie is just a bit prickly sometimes.” Satan doesn’t seem to be concerned at all. 

“I still want to apologize to him when I see him again.” You can’t help yourself, it’s just your nature. 

“You have such a kind heart you need to be more careful or you will get badly hurt.” Satan looks a bit troubled. 

You can tell that he is sincere. “I will keep that in mind Satan.”

“No matter how it might look, we all want you to feel at home here. There are just some circumstances that make it rather difficult.” Satan shows a rare somber expression. 

“I wonder if you will ever tell me about those circumstances.” You give Satan a sad look.

“Trust me I would if I could.” He smiles slightly and you want to believe him.

You aren’t sure what he can’t tell you but it obviously weighs on him, on all of the brothers.

Somehow you want to make them feel better. It’s so strange that you feel this way since you have just met them all. 

You get to read your heavy book and Satan goes back to his own reading.

It’s quite pleasant. 

Sometime later your reading gets interrupted.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I’d like to talk to you for a little bit.” It’s Lucifer. He speaks in a calm manner. 

“Sure, let me just put this book back.” You don’t have any clue what he wants from you but of course, you do as told. 

“I can do that for you. It’s very heavy.” Satan doesn’t acknowledge Lucifer. 

“That’s nice but don’t worry I got this. I’m stronger than I look.” You don’t have many issues lifting the book. 

“Ah yes… you are stronger than a human.” Satan turns grim for a moment. 

You don’t know why he said this. It’s a bit confusing. You put the book back in its place. “Have a good night Satan.” You give him a light smile.

“You too. Sleep well.” Satan nods. 

You turn to Lucifer, who is still waiting at the door. 

He doesn’t say a word to Satan. It’s a pretty icy atmosphere.

Lucifer leads you to his office. 

“Come sit down. I will make us something to drink. Coffee or tea?” Lucifer heads over to his desk. 

You never expected to be offered tea by the infamous Lucifer. 

He seems surprisingly casual. 

“Tea please.” You look around his office. It looks just like you pictured it. You decide to sit down. 

Lucifer follows after you, placing your cup in front of you. “It’s devil black tea. I’m sure it will be to your liking.”

You wonder why all these demons seem to know your preferences but you aren’t one to argue. 

“Thank you, Lucifer.” You take a small sip. It’s really good. This is the 2nd time that they are right. A strange coincidence? 

“So, now to what I wanted to talk to you about. First of all, I hope that you find everything to your liking so far. I know it’s quite a lot and my brothers are a handful but knowing that you are an angel I’m sure you are doing just fine.” Lucifer seems to be correcting himself right in the middle there. 

You wonder if he meant to say something else. 

“I don’t have any complaints. I’m sure with giving time I will become friends with everyone.” You give him a determined look. 

Lucifer gives you a small laugh. “That is pretty much what I expected to hear from you.”

Then his face shifts. “I’m sure you have already noticed that my brothers acting strangely around you…the whole debacle with the room made this unnecessarily cruel to them.” Lucifer sighs. “I will be blunt here in the room…it belonged to someone very important to me and my brothers. They are no longer with us… it’s still a sore topic for them and us. You must forgive them for acting strange around you. I’m sure they will eventually get used to this.” Lucifer speaks slowly, every word seems to hurt him. 

It’s just as you suspected. “I’m so sorry…” You don’t even know what to say. You feel a stabbing pain in your heart. 

“It’s painful but I assure you that it’s not really about you. Just know that I will do my best to make this as easy as possible for all of us. Including you.” Lucifer seems to try to make you feel better. 

You appreciate his efforts. 

“Can I ask you a question about the owner of the room?” You have a suspicion about them. 

“Sure, go ahead.” Lucifer’s face seems to harden. 

“Were they human?” What Belphie said earlier echoes in your head. 

Lucifer takes a slightly relieved breath. “Yes, that is right. They started out as an exchange student but over time they became… an important part of our family.” Lucifer has a smile on his face, it looks calm and painful. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Some of the puzzle pieces fall into place for you. This explains Belphies’ reaction. You feel guilty. 

Lucifer looks into his cup. You wonder what he is thinking.

“I hope this answers your questions for now.” Lucifer suddenly seems very tired. 

“Yes, I apologize for being insensitive.” You probably shouldn’t ask anything else. 

“You had the right to know. Now let’s call this a night. It’s getting late.” Lucifer seems to be done with this topic. 

You can only nod. “You are right. I will head back to my room. Have a good night Lucifer." 

"Yes, sleep well.” Lucifer has a shadow on his face but he still gives you a polite smile.

You smile back and then head to your room. 

Thoughts swirl in your head until you pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day comes but it’s very obvious that Belphie is still avoiding you. 

You can’t find him the entire day. It’s a mystery to you where he is hiding. 

Even Beel doesn’t seem to know. Maybe he just doesn’t want to tell you. 

You have no choice but to keep looking for him. Almost aimlessly you wander the hallways. 

You wonder what it will take you to find Belphie.

Suddenly you find yourself in an area that you haven’t seen yet. It seems to be the attic. 

You stand in front of a door. How did you even end up here? 

Somehow you feel a strange urge to open the door.

You see it’s a room that is a bit messy but still comfortable. 

There you see Belphie, lying on a bed in the middle of the room. 

So he was here this whole time? A true miracle that you found him. 

For a moment you hesitate since he does appear to be asleep. It would be rude to wake him up. Then you remember how in the class where he slept basically the whole day.

Can you really just stand here and wait all day for Belphie to wake up? 

“You really don’t know when to give up, do you?” Belphie seems pretty grumpy. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up but I have been looking for you the whole day. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day.” You don’t want to make him even more upset.

“I forgive you, just leave me alone.” Belphie doesn’t seem interested. 

“No, I can’t accept that. I want to apologize for my hurtful words. Please forgive me.” You bow deeply. 

“I honestly have no idea what you even mean but sure whatever you are forgiven.” Belphie is disinterested in the conversation. 

“I said something very rude about humans and I didn’t know that you lost someone important to you that was human. I honestly never meant to hurt you.” You feel very guilty about it. 

“Well, whatever. I’m over it. Just get out and leave me alone.” Belphie seems merciless. 

“Alright, I can’t force you to forgive me. I still hope that we might be able to get along in the future.” You have said what you wanted to say, it’s now up to Belphie. 

“You really never give up do you? This part of you was very annoying. Do what you want. Just don’t expect me to play along with this charade. I won’t be friends with you just because… whatever just leave me alone and we won’t have any issues.” Belphie seems very frustrated but also very sad. Heartbroken even. 

You know there is nothing else that you can say to him right now. “I will leave Belphie now but don’t think that I will give up.” You know there might be still a chance for you to get along with him.

“Do what you must, it’s not like you will listen to me. You are thick-skulled after all, kinda like a mule.” Belphie grumbles. 

You can’t deny this statement. 

It’s a bit frustrating but overall it’s better that you leave the room. At least you said what you wanted to say. Maybe you can somehow move forward and find new common ground with him in the future?

You can only hope so.

Still lost in thoughts you walk back to your room. 

Outside in the hallway, you find Levi. Who seems to stare at your door. 

“Levi? Were you looking for me?” You are a bit surprised to see him. 

“Waaaah! N-no I wasn’t looking for you and then just ended up standing here for about 10minutes unable to knock at all!” Levi starts to stumble over his own words again, and tells you everything you need to know.

“Okay so… You want to come in?” You are sure that Levi wants something or at the very least he wants to spend time with you.

“I don’t want to intrude or anything. You were just kinda sad looking earlier so I just wanted to see how you are…” Levi sighs, admitting the truth.

“That is very thoughtful of you. I’m better now, so do you want to come in or not?” You give him a gentle smile.

“If you insist…”Levi seems a bit giddy.

You open your door and let him in.

Levi gets himself comfortable. “I have actually brought some anime and games to cheer you up, but I guess now that’s kinda pointless…I’m a true failure as a friend.” Levi sighs heavily.

“It’s very sweet of you to do that. I don’t mind watching some of the stuff that you brought along and the games you have. I’m a bit curious about demon games. It’s also very nice that you think of me as a friend. I’m really glad about that.” You look curiously at the bag that Levi has now placed on the table.

“You are my friend no matter what, even when…well you don’t see me like that now…”Levi sighs again.

“Why would you think that? I mean, we have only just met, but you are a nice demon from my point of view.” You aren’t sure why Levi talks like this about himself. 

“You are too nice to me…"Levi looks to the ground. It seems like he feels guilty about something. 

You decide to change the topic and take a look at the collection of anime that Levi has brought. 

‘These all look very interesting but I wouldn’t even know where to start. I haven’t watched much anime in heaven. Most of them were educational. Which of these would you recommend?” You look at the colorful covers and don’t even know where to start. 

“So you are basically a noob. Well in this case we start with this one. It’s a cute anime about demons, angels, and humans all going to the same school and becoming friends. It’s a slice of life anime.” Levi shows you the cover and it looks extremely cute. 

“Sounds great, I might be able to learn a thing or two.” You agree with the choice. 

“Nice, I know you will love it.” Levi takes the movie disk and puts it into your recorder. 

Both of you get comfortable in front of the TV, with a bunch of pillows.

Levi even brought a few cute looking snacks.

The anime starts to run with its cute theme song and cute characters, you are immediately hooked. It’s a very cute show that is mainly focused on the friendship between the different characters and their daily adventures.

In the end, you cry when they all have to separate. It manages to hit your core. 

“This was truly amazing; it made me cry. I somehow thought that Aki would end up with Aoi but in the end, they had to separate without ever saying it. It’s so sad.” You still wipe your tears away. 

“So you ship these two as well? That’s very cool, same here. You think they at least hold hands but I think it’s still very obvious that they care deeply about each other. I mean did you see how they each still have the phone straps with them and then the way they looked at each other and then you know when they were on the roof and Aoi wanted to say something but it was too loud. Then in that one scene, Aki got in between Aoi and Mori, when Mori was just about to tell Aoi the painful news. So heartbreaking.” Levi seems to feel the same way you do. 

“ I agree, is there anything more from this anime? Was it based on a Manga?” You still want more. 

“It was based on a light novel. I can bring it to you tomorrow but sadly it more or less just covers the anime. Though there are rumors of a sequel. It’s very popular, it even got an app. Oh wait, I can show you the game if you want to. We can play it together.” Levi seems very excited.

It’s pretty funny to see him talking so normally when it comes to his interests. 

“I can’t wait to read it and I will try the game.” You’ll find Levi’s passion rubbing off on you. 

You install the game and Levi shows you all the tricks and you add him to your friend list. 

Then you notice how late it is. “Levi, look at the time. I should get ready for bed." 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I haven’t noticed, being with you is so much fun, I lost track of time.” Levi seems surprised. 

“I feel the same way. We should do this again.” You give him a kind smile. His cheering you up mission was a success for sure. 

“I -of course. Let’s d-do this again. I will leave the rest of the stuff I brought here, just give them back when you are done.” Levi seems to be suddenly self-aware again.

“Thank you, Levi, I will take good care of your belongings.” You politely smile at Levi.

“I look forward to your reaction.” Levi gives you a genuine smile. 

You nod. “Sleep well, Levi." 

"Thank you, sleep well too.” He nods back and then leaves you alone.

You lay on your bed, feeling much more at ease.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that there is a very heated argument between Satan and Asmo later on. 
> 
> Also, a demon is hitting on angel Mc but they leave without doing much. 
> 
> Just skip the last part if you are uncomfortable with these. *Basically everything that happens after you meet Satan.*

A few days have passed and the weekend is finally approaching. 

This week was very hectic. 

You mull over what to do. 

Maybe you should do some exploring. 

Then your phone rings.

It’s Mammon. 

“Hey, I was just thinking that you probably have nothing going on this weekend so I figured I’d be nice and invite you out. I plan to go with Asmo to a club. I think it will be great fun and we can really let go, you know. What do you think?” Mammon asks you in a roundabout way but you can tell that he wants to spend time with you. 

“ A club? I haven’t been to a demon club before but as long as we are home before curfew it should be fine.” You think that it sounds like fun. 

“Sometimes you need to let go, you know. Rules are great and all but you can’t just live like this. Well whatever, it’s fine with me. I will make sure to bring you safe and sound back.” Mammon seems slightly annoyed but still goes out of his way to do it anyway. 

“ I will trust you. When will we meet?” You smile lightly. 

“Wow, talk about a direct hit. I’ll pick you up at 7 pm. Is that okay?” Mammon seems a bit taken aback. 

“Sounds great. I look forward to it!” This sounds like fun to you. 

You both hang up. 

Now your plan for tonight is set but now the question is what are you dressing? 

Then you see a message from Asmo. 

Asmo: I heard the great news. I’m excited. Do you know what you are going to wear?

You: No, I was just thinking about it. 

Asmo: Great, then come over here. I have tons of great outfits and I can do your styling too! 

You: Isn’t that a bother to you? 

Asmo: Nonsense, just come here, I look forward to it. ❤️

You: Alright, I’m on my way! ^_^

With a smile, you grab a few things and make your way to Asmo. 

You knock on his door. 

“Coming! ” Asmo opens the door just a few moments later. He wears a bright smile on his face. 

“Come on in. I already have some outfits for you in mind. Let’s see what suits you best.” Asmo seems very giddy. It’s infectious.

You smile at him and step inside the room. 

Asmo already has a few things shattered over his bed. 

Curious you take a look at the flashy clothing items. 

You don’t think that you have ever seen anything like this before. 

They seem to sparkle in every color of the rainbow.

“Is there anything that caught your eye?” Asmo has stepped behind you, sounding delighted. 

“All of these are very flashy. I don’t think they will look good on me.” You look a bit unsure about the clothes. 

“Don’t sell yourself short. You have a great body and I know these will look great on you. I have tons more so we can try and see what you like most.” Asmo compliments you without missing a beat. It’s like breathing to him. 

At least you can’t really argue against trying on the clothes. 

“Will these fit me?” You definitely do not have the same size as Asmo. 

“Yes, of course. I know your size so no worries there.” Asmo seems very confident.

“How do you know my size?” You certainly never told Asmo. 

“I’m very good at guessing.” Asmo shrugs. 

You aren’t satisfied with this but say nothing else. 

You turn to the outfits that are laid out in front of you. One of them catches your eye, you hold it up. It’s very flashy but it also looks very nice. 

You aren’t sure if this is your style at all, yet you feel oddly drawn to it. 

“You should try it on. I bet it will look great on you.” Asmo encourages you. 

You sigh softly and you take it with you to the bathroom to try it on. 

Asmo doesn’t tease you for not dressing it in front of him. You appreciate it. 

It’s a bit of a hassle to dress the outfit, yet it slides right on you. Like it was made for you. 

Feeling a bit nervous you step out from the bathroom.

Asmos eyes sparkle. “Wow, this looks so great. I’m glad you decided to dress it.”

He looks very happy now. 

Your cheeks flush lightly. “Thank you Asmo. It fits perfectly but are you sure that it suits me?" 

"I would never lie about style. Trust me, you look gorgeous. Let me style you and hmm maybe some makeup would be good for you too, maybe I could do your nails too. I can already see it in front of my eyes.” Asmo seems very excited. 

It’s impossible to turn him down. “Okay, but don’t go over the top.” You feel slightly nervous. 

“Don’t worry about it. I will make you shine just enough to blind everyone hehe.” Asmo giggles in delight. 

“That would be over the top.” You feel a slight sense of dread. 

“Trust me, love you will be stunning once I’m down with you. I will be the only person to outshine you tonight for sure.” Asmo pats your shoulder, to assure you that everything is going to be just fine. 

With a slight sense of fear, you surrender to Asmo and let him do as he pleases.

You silently pray for mercy. 

Asmo is very giddy the entire time, he casually explains to you what he is doing and asks what you want him to do. He only does whatever you agree to. 

You are very grateful for this. 

Then when Asmo is done he has the biggest smile on his face. Like an artist who is proud of his finished masterpiece.

“Hold on, before I show you your new look we have to do this properly.” Asmo grins at you. 

“What do you mean?” Confused, you look towards Asmo. 

Asmo covers your eyes with his hands. “This. I won’t do anything, let me just lead you over to the mirror.”

You tense up a bit at his sudden touch. Something deep inside you tells you it’s alright to trust him. 

So you follow his lead until he stops. 

You can feel his breath on your neck. Your heart quickens.

Then his hands leave your eyes.“Tadaa! What are you saying?” Asmo looks at your reflection. 

You can barely believe that this is you. “Amazing, I feel like a different person.” You are stunned. Asmo really knows how to highlight your best features. 

“Haha, amazing isn’t it?” Asmo is filled with pride. 

“Yes, thank you so much Asmo.” You smile with glee. 

“Seeing you this happy makes this worth it.” Asmo looks a bit sad for a moment. He then shakes his head. “Well anyway. Now it’s time to glam me up. You will be stunned.” Asmo goes back to his old gleeful self.

You spend time with him dressing and doing his own makeup, hair, and nails. 

Asmo gives you some tips and you talk about the newest devildom gossip. 

Then Asmo is finally done.“ Am I stunning or what?" 

"Super stunning. You will put everyone else to shame.” You always preach humility but you can’t deny the facts. 

“Hehehe this means a ton coming from you.” Asmo seems to be beaming with confidence. 

“We should get going now. Mammon said he will pick me up from my room.” You just remembered that promise. 

“Don’t sweat it. I will call him to come here. That way we can spend a little more time together. I gotta take a few pictures of us first.” Asmo clearly has his priorities.

Without hearing your protest, he quickly calls Mammon, who doesn’t sound super thrilled but agrees to come anyway. 

After taking a few pictures together with Asmo, you hear a knock on the door.

“Ahh! He is so fast.” Asmo grumbles in slight annoyance.

You give him a light laugh and open the door. “Hey there, Mammon!” You look at his party outfit, it seems like he’s also dressed up. “You are looking good.”

Mammon seems speechless when he sees you. “Umm oh thank you…" 

"Aren’t you going to compliment us? So rude!” Asmo teases Mammon. 

“Sh-shut up. I was going to say it.” Mammon silks a little. 

You give him a kind smile. “There is no need to force yourself.”

Mammon looks nervously away. “I wasn’t…I just needed some time to process this. You look amazing.” Mammon blushes. 

“What about me!?” Asmo butts in. 

“You look normal.” Mammon doesn’t want to play along, it seems. 

Asmo gasps. “Did you hear that? Unbelievable!” He seems very upset. 

“You look stunning Asmo, don’t be so rude Mammon!” You shake your head. 

“Hehehe you just know what to say.” Asmo is instantly better. You wonder if he just played being offended. 

“You are unbelievably using cheap tricks just to fish for compliments.” Mammon sighs. 

“Well, we should get going before it’s too crowded. I need some space on the dance floor.” Asmo waves Mammon off.

You nod and with that, you all drive to the club.

It’s a very popular place. It’s semi-crowded but Asmo has reserved space for just the three of you. 

It’s very fun. Chatting, drinking, and dancing with both demons. 

You didn’t expect to have this much fun. 

It’s very delightful.

You are just dancing when you suddenly spot another familiar face. 

You make your way over to him. “Satan! Are you here with your friends?" 

"Huh oh, it’s you. Don’t tell me you are alone here?” Satan seems happy to see you but also a bit troubled. 

“No, I’m here with Asmo and Mammon. Are you on your own?” You smile. 

“That’s good to hear. These places aren’t for someone like you to be on your own. ” Satan sighs, slightly relieved. 

“I can defend myself.” You aren’t particularly worried. 

Satan looks away slightly troubled. It seems like he is about to say something. “You look great tonight. Asmos work I would bet.” Satan swiftly changes the topic. 

“You are right. Hey, how about joining us?” You smile. It seems to be a great idea, the more the merrier. 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Satan is about to refuse you. 

“Hey there, pretty think wanna leave this twig and come hang with me instead. I can show you a grand old time.” A scummy looking demon just appears out of nowhere and hits on you. 

“No thank you.” You try to hide your disgust. 

“Who are you calling a twig? You stupid scum. Scam before I forget my manners!” Somehow the demon made Satan very angry. 

“Come on mate, let me have some fun. They surely won’t regret it.” The demon has no clue when to stop. 

“They said no, so just buzz off.” Satan only seems to get more irritated. 

“You are such a stick in the mud, let me buy that cutie a drink at least. How about it cutie?” The demon seems utterly drunk. 

“No, I’m good.” You refuse politely. 

“Come on, be a bit nice to me.” The demon steps a bit closer. 

Already blocked by the glaring Satan. 

“I hate to repeat myself. GET LOST OR I WILL FORGET MYSELF!” Satan yells. You can see an aura of anger building around him. 

The demon seems to finally get the message, putting its hands in the air and stepping back.

“Satan. You are here too?! And there you are I have been looking for you.” Asmo waves at both of you. 

Satan glares at Asmo. “Why the hell did you leave them alone?” Satan seems very upset. 

“What do you mean? We were just dancing. I looked away for a second and poof gone.” Asmo doesn’t seem to take this very seriously. 

“Calm down Satan, I’m fine. I just saw you, that’s why I came over to you.” You try to explain the situation in a calm manner. 

“It doesn’t matter. You could have been harmed. Just look at that creepy demon that just hit on you. You could have gotten hurt.” Satan’s anger seems to only get worse. 

“It was fine, no harm, no foul.” Asmo shakes his head. 

“You are way too careless Asmo. After everything you still pretend that this is some sort of game.” Satan yells at Asmo, changing into his demon form. 

“I’m not playing a game. It was only for a moment that I lost them out of my sight.” Asmo starts to glare at Satan.

“ONLY A MOMENT? YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT ONE FREAKING MOMENT CAN DO!” Satan grabs Asmo, he seems so angry, so desperate. 

“Calm down nobody was hurt.” Desperately you try to calm Satan down. He doesn’t listen. 

“Nothing happened so just get yourself back together. I wasn’t the one that let someone be killed!” Asmo states coldly.

It makes you almost shiver. 

This statement seems to cause Satan to lose his last bit of restraint. He violently grabs on to Asmo, who also turns into his demon form. 

“ You stupid f*cking Bastard,” Satan says lowly, but it’s even scarier than before. 

“You know it’s true so just punch me if you want to.” Asmo taunts Satan. 

“Please you two calm down.” You still desperately try to talk sense into them. 

It’s useless. “What the hell?” You hear a confused Mammon next to you. 

“They started arguing after Asmo lost sight of me when I saw Satan was here and then some demon hit on me.” You explain the situation as quickly as you can. 

Mammon seems confused, but the issue in front of him has to be resolved. “Hey guys, stop it. Lucifer will be mad if you start a fight.” Mammon tries to calm them down.

“Why don’t you say that to Satan? HE started this.” Asmo glares at Mammon. 

“Screw you. You keep your stupid butt of this Mammon or I will get you next.” Satan has lost all reason in his anger. 

“Keep it down, Satan. Don’t forget that I’m stronger than you are.” Mammon also seems to be annoyed now. 

“Please guys calm down. Let’s go outside and take a deep breath.” You desperately try them to calm down. It’s frustrating. 

“You keep out of this. All of this is just happening because of you!” Satan now looks at you, anger, frustration, and some unknown emotion mixed into his glare. 

“It’s not their fault you stupid idiot!” Mammon now gets more frustrated with himself. 

“Yeah what are you stupid for? Blaming someone else for your mistakes!” Asmo seems to only put oil into the fire.

Your frustration only grows. You need them all to stop this nonsense. 

“Screw you, it wasn’t my fault.” Satan shakes Asmo angrily. Asmo claws Satan’s arm. 

Both seem to be too angry to reason.

You take a deep breath. “ALL OF YOU STOP!” Frustrated you yell out.

Suddenly something happens, like a shockwave hitting all of the brothers. 

They get slammed to the ground.

You stare wide-eyed. What just happened? Something like this could only happen from a pact!?

You look at them and at yourself in disbelief. 

You can’t wrap your head around what just happened. 

The brothers stare at you in equal disbelief.

“What the hell? The pact was broken?” Mammon seems just as lost as you are. 

You can’t even hear him. Your ears ring from the shock.

Your legs start to move and you just run outside without another word. 

You are so confused, lost.

There is only one person that might be able to give you some comfort, some answer. Just something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quick summary if you had to skip the last part*
> 
> You were just having a good time in the club with Asmo and Mammon when you saw Satan.
> 
> A stupid demon hit on you, Satan became angry. Then Asmo came and Satan and Asmo had an argument. Both changed into their demon forms. Mammon tried and failed to calm them down. You then ordered them to stop what they did. 
> 
> This came as a huge shock to you, since angels can’t control demons. 
> 
> Confused, you fled the scene.
> 
> Heads up that angel Mc has a mental breakdown in this part, just in case that triggers you. 
> 
> Please stay safe.

With shaking hands, you dial a number. 

He picks up. 

Sounding tired. “What… Did something happen? Are you alright?” It’s Simeon’s voice. 

His voice calms you a bit down. 

“C-can I come to you right now? I j-just need to talk… something did just.. and I don’t even know what to…” Your words are barely coherent. 

“Where are you?” Simeon seems to be wide awake now. 

“Near a club… I - was there with… never mind I just gonna walk to you.” You don’t even know your exact location. 

“Take a deep breath. I will track your location, give me a moment. Alright, there is a fast-food joint right next to you. Go in there, I will be there very soon. Don’t hang up alright. Keep talking.” Simeon tries his best to calm you down over the phone.

You look and see the brightly lit fast food joint.“I see it. I can just call a cap you know.” You answer like a robot. 

“No, you are in a terrible state. Wait, are you hurt?” Simeon sounds very worried, you can hear him shuffle around in the background, obviously getting ready. 

“N-no I’m just so lost.” You don’t know how to feel. 

“Alright. Then just go to the fast-food joint.” Simeon sounds slightly relieved. 

“Alright.” You are too weak to say anything else. 

“My cap is almost here. Just sit down and wait for me. Order a coffee if you want.” Simeon keeps instructing you over the phone.

You do as he says. 

You just sit down in the place, Simeon occasionally asks you if you are alright. To which you weakly reply. 

You are so relieved when you see him dashing into the fast-food joint. You must look very devastated right now. 

Simeon just gives you a hug and you let him.

“Come, let’s go home. You can tell me what happened when we are there and you are comfortable.” Simeon comforts you. 

You grab onto his sleeve. “I’m so glad you are here.” You feel like crying. 

“It’s alright. I will always come for you.” He gives you a gentle smile. 

You slowly get up, supported by Simeon.

His gentle presence just lets everything erupt from the inside. “Simeon, they fought and then something happened.. I don’t even know what… It-It was like… I don’t know it was just…” You can’t even finish your sentence before tears start streaming down your face. 

Simeon puts his hands on your shoulders. “It’s alright take your time.” He smiles at you reassuringly.

“I just wanted them to stop so I yelled and they just… St-Stopped.” You start to shake. You stare at your hands. 

“It’s alright you are safe now.” Simeon hugs you.

“Simeon, Angels can’t control demons right?” You are so confused, barely keeping your sanity. 

“We should have this conversation elsewhere. You clearly need time and rest. Just know that what happened, wasn’t anything bad.” Simeon only has your safety in mind right now. 

“Simeon, I just don’t understand any of this. What did I do? How could I control them?” You cry more, shaking. You hold yourself like you want to stop yourself from falling apart.

“It’s alright, I know this a lot right now. I will explain everything to you. Let’s go home.” Simeon gently leads you to the cap, he holds your hand and gives you a couple of tissues on the ride.

You mumble more questions, Simeon gently repeats that he will tell you everything when you have calmed down. 

He knows that it’s not the right time or place right now. 

You are greatly weakened by the time you arrive back at the dorm. 

Simeon has to carry you, you are very shaky and your tears have barely stopped. 

You cling to Simeon, you repeat how impossible this is. 

It just doesn’t make any sense.

Simeon holds you close. He gives you some gentle words that just sound miles away. 

Gently Simeon places you on his bed. 

You manage to catch your breath a little when he gets you a blanket. 

You wrap yourself up in it. It seems like a safe cocoon against the world right now. 

Simeon makes some tea for you, without leaving your side. 

He quietly sits down next to you on the bed.

“Simeon, I somehow controlled demons just how is that possible?” You just can’t understand it. 

“Normally it would be impossible even in special situations. I’m not an expert but this has never happened before as far as I know. You are a very special case so that might be why.” Simeon calmly answers you. 

This only causes more questions to pop into your head.

Suddenly your phone goes off. You almost jump. 

You are sure that you muted it. It’s Mammon. You don’t want to talk to him. Everything is already too much for you. 

Simeon notices your hesitation. “Do you mind if I tell him that you are alright?” He figures that Mammon is worried about you. 

You nod weakly and hand him the phone.

“Hello, Mammon. This is Simeon. They are safe here with me.” Simeon is calm as always. 

You can hear Mammon in the background, but can’t really understand his words. 

“Yes, they are quite shaken. Is everything alright on your end? I heard something about a fight?” Simeon seems concerned about them too. 

Mammon says something. Simeon agrees with a few sounds. “I think I have a better picture now. I think we will need to inform Lucifer about this. I will let them stay here for tonight. Just make sure you all get home safely.” Simeon is gentle with them. 

The mention of Lucifer makes your ears perk up. This must be very serious. 

Mammon says a few more things.“ I understand, don’t worry too much. I will make sure they are alright.” Simeon has a gentle smile on his face. 

Then he hangs up. “They are all very sorry and very worried. Mammon told me that they will apologize properly as soon as you are better.” Simeon gently summarizes Mammon’s request. 

You are glad that they don’t resent you now. You nod weakly. “Will they kick me out? Will Michael be mad at me?” You are very worried about this.

“No, that will never happen. Nobody is going to punish you for this. You have done nothing to be ashamed of.” Simeon has heard the whole story from Mammon but even without that he fully trusts you.

“Can I really stay here tonight?” You are pretty sure that it’s against the rules.

“Yes, I insist on it. I will sleep on a few blankets on the floor.” Simeon is happy now that they have some backup blankets just for a potential sleepover. 

“I’m sorry that I’m such a burden to you…” You feel very guilty.

“You aren’t a burden, you are a friend in need.” Simeon gives your back a reassuring rub.

“Thank you, Simeon.” His words touch you deeply. You didn’t know that he sees you this way.

You relax a little bit, slowly exhaustion creeps into your body. 

“You must be very tired. How about you change into something more comfortable and then we can talk of you can rest.” Simeon just wants you to relax. You are clearly not in the right mindset to be told everything right now.

You nod, Simeon is right, your head is such a mess and you need rest. 

Simeon gets some of his own pajamas for you and leaves the room so you can change. 

After you are done you wrap yourself up with his blanket.

Simeon comes back to the room. 

“Can you stay by my side for a little while? Just until I pass out…” You feel a bit guilty to ask this but you don’t want to be alone right now. 

“Of course. I will sit here if that’s okay with you.” Simeon quietly takes a chair and moves it next to the bed. 

You nod. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything else that I can do to comfort you?” Simeon talks gently. 

You shake your head. You can’t think of anything. 

“Alright. How about I read something for you?" 

"Sounds good.” You feel like it might be nice. 

Simeon nods and gets a book from the shelf and starts reading something for you. 

You can’t really pay attention to it but his voice soothes you. 

At some point, sleep takes you over and you pass out.

The next morning comes and you feel very drowsy. It takes you a few moments to recall last night’s events. 

With heavy movements, you get up. 

Simeon is nowhere to be seen but Luke is there.

“Good morning. Simeon is just off getting you something to eat. I think he also wanted to get you something to dress.” Luke seems worried. He is probably upset that Simeon didn’t involve him last night but he doesn’t show it. 

“I see. Thank you Luke and sorry that I just crashed here last night.” Your emotions are still all over the place. 

“You are welcome to crash here whenever you want. You can use the bathroom too if you want a shower. I put towels out for you and Simeon said you can use his clothes.” Luke does his best to make you feel welcome. 

“I will just wait for my clothes, even when a shower sounds great.” You don’t feel like changing your clothes again later. 

“Of course do what makes you feel best. Simeon gave me a summary of last night and I also support you.” Luke clearly wants you to rely on him too. 

You give him a thankful smile. “That is very nice of you. I just hope that someone will be able to answer my questions.”

“Don’t worry. I know for a fact that they already spoke about this. You will definitely be told everything as soon as you are ready.” Luke tries to encourage you.

You hope that Luke is right. 

After a bit, Simeon comes back, with some of your clothes and some breakfast. 

You eat a little and then finally take a well-needed shower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you had to skip the last part here a summary:
> 
> You had a mental breakdown, Simeon brought you home, calmed you down and you slept in his room.

After your shower and dressing in your usual clothes, you feel much more like your usual self. 

A part of you just wants to forget everything that happened last night. You know you can’t.

“How are you feeling now?” Simeon asks in his usual gentle manner. 

“I’m still confused but I feel like myself again.” You give him a kind smile. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Simeon is very relieved. 

“So will you now explain what happened to me last night?” You honestly just want to have an explanation and move forward. 

Simeon seems to sense your simple desire. 

“I know but this is bigger than just what happened to you last night. This isn’t just about that, it will change everything that you know about yourself. There is no shame in not wanting the whole truth.” Simeon offers you a way out of it. 

You can’t accept it. 

“No, I want to know. Please tell me.” You shake your head. 

You aren’t sure what the story might be but you have to know. Otherwise, it will keep eating you.

“Alright, in this case, we should go to Lucifer. I think it will be best to hear it from someone who has first-hand knowledge. I think he will be able to explain it in the best way possible to you.” Simeon seems troubled. 

“Why would Lucifer know anything about this?” You are very confused. 

“It will all make sense once we arrive. I will be at your side the entire time and no matter what is being said in the room I will be at your side no matter what.” Simeon gives you some encouragement. 

You are glad that you can count on him. 

“I will trust you, Simeon.” You feel uneasy but at least you have him to support you. 

“That you, that means a lot to me. I just hope that it will stay this way.” Simeon casts his gaze to the ground for a moment. 

“Are you ready to go?" 

You take a deep breath. "Yes, let’s go.”

“I would go with you but sadly I can’t. Just don’t forget that I’m also here for you.” Luke seems sullen but it’s important to him to support you. 

“That means a lot to me.” You give him a light smile. 

Simeon nods and you both head over to Lucifer’s room.

It feels like a long-distance away. Your thoughts are all over the place. 

Then you are in front of the room.

Simeon knocks. “Lucifer is us. Please open up.”

Lucifer opens the door. He looks like he hasn’t slept at all. 

“Please come inside.” Lucifer does his best to sound polite but it’s obvious that he has a lot on his mind right now.

You go inside and sit on the couch that Simeon sits next to. Lucifer sits down across from you. 

“Do you want tea, coffee, or anything else?” Lucifer doesn’t want to talk about it. Yet knows he can’t avoid it much longer. 

“No, I’m good.” You don’t feel like wasting time. 

Simeon just shakes his head. 

“Alright then. I think it’s easier if I just tell you the whole story. Is that alright with you?” Lucifer keeps looking at the table in front of him. Like he can’t even look at you right now. 

“Yeah, that’s alright.” You aren’t sure where this is going but you have a bad feeling. 

“What I’m about to say isn’t an easy topic and it will change everything that you think you know. We could all just pretend that last night never happened.” Lucifer doesn’t look you in the eyes. It’s hard to read him right now. 

“I don’t think that I could live like this. Something is going on with me and I need to know the truth.” You look at Lucifer with resolve. 

You know that there is something that you need to know. 

Lucifer nods and takes a long breath. Then his eyes meet yours. It seems to be very difficult for him. 

“Alright then. The other day I told you about the person that lived in your room. They meant so much to all of us. They managed the unthinkable and made pacts with me and my brothers. On top of that, I personally was proud to call them a member of my family.” Lucifer has a wistful smile on his face. He draws another deep breath, his expression darkens. “They died. It was a horrible tragedy. A moment unwatched and they were dead. It hit all of us very hard. It is still something that is weighing on everyone here.” Lucifer shakes his head like he is trying to shake the memory away. Then he looks you deep into your eyes. “They were a good person. One of the best that I have ever met. So after they died their soul got send to heaven. It was, as they say, cleansed. All of their memories were wiped out. They were chosen to become an angel.” Lucifer seems to tremble slightly before continuing. “This angel is you." 

Your eyes widen, your lips open to say something. You feel frozen and yet somehow everything clicks into place for you.

All of the comments they made, their painful looks, the way they just knew things about you, everything suddenly makes sense.

It’s a shock, but deep down you just know it to be true. "I was a human.. and made these pacts. It all makes sense now.” You repeat the information you have just gotten. It has yet to fully sink in. 

Simeon puts a hand on your shoulder. 

Lucifer nods. “I know it must be hard to believe.”

You don’t doubt his words at all. 

“I believe you but why didn’t you tell me?” You look at both Simeon and Lucifer. 

“That’s because heaven ordered everyone to not mention anything to you. The past life of any angel is strictly forbidden from ever being mentioned. You know how much angels care about purity. Even the mere thought of humans being angels is disgusting to some.” Simeon chimes in. He seems very troubled. 

“Does that mean that both of you will be punished now?” You had an idea about the prejudice of some angels, you were taught the very same thing. 

Yet the people you worry the most about are here with you right now. 

“Michael can try to punish me. I was against this from the start. Not just for the sake of my brothers but also you.” Lucifer doesn’t seem to care much. 

“Why was I chosen then?” It hurts a little to know that he didn’t want you to come, even when you can understand it. 

“That was decided over Lucifer’s head. Frankly, he wasn’t told who you were until everything was already settled. I was the one that gave them a heads-up.” Simeon himself is very unhappy with the whole situation. 

“I don’t understand this at all. Why did you then accept me coming here despite everything? You could have kicked me out. I would have left if you didn’t give me the room.” This whole situation doesn’t make sense to you. 

Lucifer closes his eyes, nodding. “I should have done that but I couldn’t. After I saw you…I just couldn’t send you away.” Lucifer seems to have very complicated feelings. His face seems to hide great pain. 

It gives you heartache.

“Is that why Satan destroyed the dorm? He didn’t want me here?” You feel so conflicted right now. 

“No, he was just angry that he had to lie to you.” Lucifer doesn’t even hesitate for a second. “As much as it hurt all of us that you can’t remember us, what hurt the most was that we had to play pretend. I also think my brothers have done a poor job of keeping the secret from you.” Lucifer gets a headache just thinking of their poor attempts of lying to you.

You weakly nod. Remembering all their mistakes, it’s amazing that you just glossed over everything so easily. 

“I’m very sorry. I must have hurt everyone so much.” You know that you aren’t to blame but you feel guilty. 

“Nobody blames you for any of this mess. I have picked you from the list of possible candidates. You just fit perfectly. So I’m to blame. Just know that despite everything, I’m glad that you are here.” Lucifer is ridden with guilt and grief. 

His mixed feelings are reflected in your own heart.

“You picked me because of my file?” This surprises you a lot. 

“Yes, I must admit that it reminded me of a lot of your old self.” Lucifer feels like he should have known better. 

“The others did they agree to me being here after knowing about my previous life?” You can’t honestly imagine it. 

“I cannot say what is in their hearts but overall they agreed. It’s probably for the best if you ask them yourself about this.” Lucifer himself struggles with his own emotions; he can’t even imagine how anyone else might feel. 

“You knew them… me before too right Simeon?” You aren’t sure how to address this part of yourself yet. 

“Yes, we were fellow exchange students and I counted them as a friend as well.” Simeon looks guilty. He is deeply troubled about his own emotions. 

“Did you take care of me as you did because of that?” You feel very uneasy asking this. It scares you. 

“While I recognized you right away I simply took care of you like I would with any other student. It was simply required of me. Our relationship grew naturally from us working together. I honestly regret that I wasn’t allowed to tell you the whole story about your previous life. This would’ve saved you a lot of grief right now. ” Simeon looks sympathetic towards you. 

You can feel that he genuinely cares about you and it’s true that he treated you just like everyone else. Even if you felt like he was ever especially nice to you. Maybe it was subconscious, maybe it’s just in your head or maybe there is another reason. 

You can’t figure it out right now.

“What am I supposed to do now? Go back to heaven? I don’t want anyone to suffer because of me.” You cast your eyes onto the table.

“You need to stay.” Lucifer doesn’t move a muscle saying this.

His words surprise you. You look up and meet his eyes. You open your lips, no words leave your mouth. Your mind is blank. 

“Don’t listen to him. You can do whatever you think is best for yourself. Take your time and decide what you want to do.” Simeon makes a low sigh, you almost didn’t hear it. 

You glance at him and he has a kind expression. 

“I’m dead serious. When you were a human I told you that your soul is mine and I intend to keep it that way. There are ways to get your old memories back and I have no intention of letting you go back to a place where I can’t reach you.” Lucifer’s words sound menacing, but they speak of a deep, desperate wish. His pain must be too big to let even a semblance of your past life go. 

You can only stare at him in disbelief. 

“Lucifer, you can’t just force them to do something like that. The person that you knew became someone else. You cannot force them to become whatever you desire them to be. They have their own life, feelings, and memories now.” Simeon sternly tries to talk sense into Lucifer. 

“I’m not forcing them to do anything other than staying here. If you or they are going to hate me for that then so be it.” Lucifer doesn’t even blink when he says this. He isn’t joking. 

“Do you even know what consequences there will be when we have to return to heaven and you keep them here?” Simeon is in disbelief. 

“Yes, there might be a war unless they choose to stay and become a demon,” Lucifer says this so matter of fact that it makes you shiver. 

“Hold on, I don’t want a war to happen.” You can’t stand for something like this. 

“There won’t be a war as long as you stay here at your own will,” Lucifer states this so matter of fact. It seems like he has lost his mind. 

“How can you threaten something like this? Lucifer, this is serious! You force them to stay no matter what. How can you be so selfish?” Simeon seems very angry right now. You are glad that he is standing up for you. 

“I know you sometimes forget it but I am a demon and I will do whatever I can to obtain what I want.” Lucifer’s gaze seems to throw daggers at Simeon. 

You feel the tense air pushing you far back into your chair.

“Lucifer, I will not let you force anything like this upon them against their free will.” Simeon almost slams the table in front of him. 

“So, it’s alright for you if they agree to stay on their own terms, right?” An ironic smile grazes Lucifer’s face. 

Simeon narrows his eyes, shaking his head. “Are you even listening to yourself?" 

"Well, it doesn’t matter much to me why they stay but from my point of view. I still have an entire year to convince them to stay regardless.” Lucifer seems confident.

You still have a hard time with all of this. You barely even understand how it came to this point. 

“I think we should leave now. We will talk about this later. Come let’s go, he is unreasonable right now.” Simeon puts his hand on your arm, in a protective manner. 

You look at Simeon, you can only nod. You don’t even know where to start with this mess. 

“You are free to leave Simeon but I will not change my stance and you can take a few days off to clear your mind. I already talked with Diavolo about this.” He dismisses Simeon and then addresses you in a kind manner. His 180 response is very strange to you but then again this whole day is strange. 

Simeon just shakes his head and stands up. He still seems irritated, you have never seen him like this.

You stand up and shoot a glance at Lucifer, who looks almost wistful at you. 

Then you walk out, following Simeon.

Outside of the door, Simeon stops taking a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry that everything became such a mess. Everything must be a lot right now. You need to take your time and let everything sink in. I will support you no matter what.” Simeon had no idea that Lucifer would turn this into an even bigger problem. 

“I’m just so lost now.” You are barely able to even say this much. 

“That’s understandable. I will bring you back to my room. You can rest there.” Simeon wants to support you. 

“Thank you but I want to be alone right now. I just need to collect my thoughts for a while. Can you tell that to the others?” Your head is a big mess.

“Of course. Give me a call or come to me whenever you want alright?” Simeon is back to his gentle self.

This must be difficult for him as well.

You weakly nod. 

Simeon brings you to your room. No more words are exchanged between you two.

You take a heavy breath as soon as your door closes behind you. 

“I was human before.” You whisper these words to yourself.

It’s still hard to believe. 

What are you going to do now?

These words echo in your head for the rest of the day way into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a 2nd season


End file.
